Camera systems may use a camera and/or a set of cameras to capture video data, audio data, and/or other sensor data from areas of interest. For example, camera devices may be positioned so as to surveil an entryway into a secure area such as a bank vault or an entrance to a private residence. In some examples, computing devices may include sensors such as cameras and/or microphones effective to capture video and audio data. Devices may initiate streaming of video data and/or audio data upon detecting motion within an area of interest monitored by sensors of the device. Video and/or audio data may be streamed over a network to one or more other computing devices for processing, playback, and/or viewing.